


Night Games

by telera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Deepthroating, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night on the Grid becomes Sam’s worst nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts).



The purr was low and soothing. It had been there the whole night, close to his ear, a comforting sound in his sleep. It reminded Sam of his computer, which he left on every night to feel less alone.  
  
  
This hum was different, though. It grew in intensity sometimes, and faded into silence some others. Like now. Sam shifted nervously. Where was it? He tried to sit up and found he couldn’t. A sense of danger nagged at the back of his mind, and he finally awoke. He barely had time to take in the intricate pattern of light rope that bound his body to the bed.  
  
  
The dark program who had almost killed him on the Arena was there. Silent. Watching him.  
  
  
Sam struggled against his bonds, but he couldn’t break free- if anything, the light rope wound itself tighter around his legs and arms. Sam panted and lay still for a moment, hearing his heart pounding in his ears. Then, he risked a glance at the program.  
  
  
He was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed as if he were a shelf figurine of an alien buddah. For a moment, Sam wondered if he were disconnected, but then the black jet helmet tilted to the side, in a perplexed or curious gesture.  
  
  
Sam held his breath as Rinzler stood up and approached him. He leant forward to inspect his face, and his helmet was so close that Sam could see a distorted image of his features over the smooth surface. The gentle purr began again, and Sam’s eyes widened as realization hit him.  _That_ was the hum he had been hearing the whole night. A chill went down his spine and he tensed as Rinzler reached out to press the cut on his shoulder.  
  
  
‘Ah!’ Sam groaned, and Rinzler snatched his fingers away, as if the contact had burned him.  
  
  
Sam frowned as the program lifted his hand again, stretching his fingers tentatively. Sam flinched away from his touch and the purr grew low and more guttural. After a moment of hesitation, Rinzler placed his fingers over the cut, pressing more forcefully until it bled again.  
  
  
‘Stop!’ Sam cried out, and Rinzler did, if only to look at the dark fluid staining his glove.  
  
  
‘ _User_ ’ the metallic voice whispered in something that sounded very much like awe to Sam.  
  
  
Sam watched the program rubbing a drop of blood between his fingers until it dried away, and gasped as Rinzler touched the round circuit on his shoulder. Sam’s lightsuit began to disintegrate, pixels falling off and vanishing into thin air.  
  
  
‘Hey, wait, what are you…?’  
  
  
Before he could react, the lightrope twisted of its own will to accommodate itself around the naked skin. It didn’t resume its original pattern, though, Rinzler touched one of its ends and it grew thicker and hotter, keeping Sam’s arms glued to his sides and bending his legs at the knees. The light rope wound itself around Sam’s thighs and pulled, forcing them open and leaving him spread and exposed.  
  
  
‘No!’  
  
  
Sam thrashed against the filaments of red rope with all his might, but he couldn’t escape. After a few moments of fruitless struggling he was sweaty and shaking, splayed like a rare butterfly specimen for Rinzler to inspect.  
  
  
The purr started again, low, and to Sam’s ears, satisfied. The program crouched by his side and observed the cut, as a kid would an ant’s nest for the first time, not knowing whether to trample them or to let them be.  
  
  
Sam watched him without even daring to blink, and after a few tense seconds, Rinzler seemed to take a decision, or maybe he simply lost interest. He stood up and looked at Sam’s face again, tilting his helmet in that curious gesture that unnerved Sam so much.  
  
  
The program’s fingers were on Sam’s lips in a moment, caressing them and parting them carefully. A faint hum of electricity tickled Sam’s sensitive skin and he couldn’t help a small laugh. The moment he opened his mouth Rinzler’s circuits glowed brighter, and he pushed his fingers quickly into the warm cavity, going as deep as he could go.  
  
  
Sam gagged and sputtered, coughing messily as the fingers tickled the back of his throat.  
  
  
  
 _No!_  He cried, but the sound he made was something muffled and distorted that sounded more like  _Mbow!_  
  
  
Sam’s eyes watered and he focused on breathing through the nose as the program traced the insides of his mouth and played with his tongue. At last he seemed satisfied and pulled the fingers out, watching the clear fluid covering them from different angles.  
  
  
Sam took a long, shaky breath and coughed a few more times, but before he could recover, he felt the slick finger circling his nostrils.  
  
  
‘The fuck is wrong with you?!’ he cried when Rinzler tried to stick his finger up his nose.  
  
  
The program stood quiet for an instant, puzzled. Then he turned Sam’s head and tried to push his finger into his ear.  
  
  
‘Stop it! Leave me alone, freak!’  
  
  
Sam thrashed wildly and Rinzler finally released him. He glared at the program then, and wondered if he were the same from before. Was he retarded or what? For a moment, Sam wished he could break free just to pull Rinzler’s helmet off and see what was inside the dumb creature.  
  
  
The purr came again, insistent and frustrated. Sam had only one moment to panic as he felt the tip of Rinzler’s thumb pressing into the corner of his eye. His blood ran cold and he tried to jerk his head away, but the program pressed a palm to his forehead to keep him still as he tried to shove his thumb into his eye socket.  
  
  
‘No!’ he screeched as his vision blurred ‘Not the eyes, please!’  
  
  
Eyes. That was it. The word he was trying to find in the mass of melted circuits of his past memory. Rinzler remembered that word, and the image that went with it. Blue and shiny behind a pair of twin lenses framed in wire. The ghost image made him stop. It was always there, elusive and subtle, flicking in his memory when he thought of Users. He didn’t know the name that went with it, although he had once salvaged a bit of code that somehow felt right,  _1_. The image disappeared swiftly, though, and Rinzler looked down at the User and at the trickle of non-blood streaming down his eyes.  
  
  
‘Oh, God…’ Sam was sobbing, trembling and shaking as the vision returned to his right eye, reddened and watery. He felt the glove of the program rubbing the tears up and down his cheek in an odd gesture, as if he didn’t know what to make of them. Sam sniffled and mouthed a  _Please_ with his lips, as if he could will the program away just by wishing it.  
  
  
After a brief pause, Rinzler decided there was nothing more of interest in the User’s face, and moved down his body.  
  
  
A wave of relief washed over Sam, although it was short lived. He tensed when he felt Rinzler’s finger dipping into his navel, once, twice, as if he couldn’t understand what it was. His rumble became inquisitive then, and he looked at Sam tilting his helmet again, as if waiting for an answer.  
  
  
Sam frowned, equally confused. Rinzler was acting as a child who had discovered an electricity socket and didn’t know whether it was dangerous or not.  
  
  
‘It’s… It’s my navel’ Sam finally said.  
  
  
The rumble ended and Rinzler derezzed a patch of the armour covering his belly, where his own navel should have been. There was nothing there, of course, only smooth pixels and red circuits, and he looked at Sam again. Sam felt he was disappointed, and he shrugged helplessly, as a father would when asked why the sky is blue by his son. The program made a clicking sound and rerezzed his armour again, grasping Sam’s flaccid cock in a quick, brisk move.  
  
  
‘Ah!’ Sam gasped as the gloved thumb circled his cockhead ‘Don’t touch there!’  
  
  
But Rinzler was examining the slit of his dick, wagging the soft member to see if something happened. Sam bit his lip and swallowed his protests, lest they caught Rinzler’s attention and he decided to explore his cock further. The program released his dick and Sam relaxed- only to tense again as he felt his gloved finger going down his ass crack.  
  
  
This time Sam couldn’t help himself:  
  
  
‘No, stop, don’t touch there, don’t-’  
  
  
Sam’s breath hitched in his throat as Rinzler found his asshole and pressed the tip of his finger inside. Sam clenched his muscles as much as he could, but the program pushed further in until his first knuckle sank in Sam’s body. Rinzler’s circuits glowed again and he rammed his finger forcefully inside, as he had done before with Sam’s mouth.  
  
  
Sam cried out, the scrape of the dry penetration hurt too much, even for just a finger, which the program was wiggling and moving inside as-  
  
  
‘Rinzler’.  
  
  
The familiar voice made both program and User freeze, and they both looked to the door of the cell. Clu was standing there, his face shadowed but circuits glowing a bright yellow. Rinzler pulled his finger out quickly, and that made Sam groan with renewed pain.  
  
  
‘Tsk, tsk’ Clu chided as he approached the bed ‘How many times do I have to tell you Users are not built like programs?’  
  
  
Rinzler moved away and lowered his head, and Clu came to sit between Sam’s stretched legs.  
  
  
‘I’m sorry, Sam’ Clu smiled warmly ‘He can be so forgetful sometimes. Here, let me make it better’.  
  
  
Sam felt the tip of Clu’s finger rubbing his entrance in circles, and a shiver went down his spine. His touch was too knowing and deliberate. It was so unlike Rinzler’s brutal innocence- Clu knew what he was doing, and the effect it had on Sam. For the first time in the night, Sam felt truly violated, and he flinched away from the smiling program.  
‘If you want to play with a User, you have to lube him first’ Clu intoned patronizingly, and Rinzler lifted his helmet in interest.  
  
  
‘Like this’ Clu muttered, and Sam felt something thin and cold entering him- a long tube, which released something inside him.  
  
  
‘Don’t you remember Flynn?’ Clu asked as Rinzler came to stand to his side ‘The nights you played with him in this very same cell?’  
  
  
Clu caressed the program’s helmet absently, and smirked at Sam.  
  
  
‘He can’t’ he whispered, half-covering his mouth as if he were telling Sam a secret ‘I erased his emotional memory. It keeps him more… docile. Besides’ he continued lubing Rinzler’s gloved fingers ‘It’s too much fun to teach him over again’.  
  
  
Sam felt overwhelmed by a whirl conflicting emotions. He somehow felt pity for Rinzler, hatred of Clu, fear of his own fate and concern for his father. All at once.  
  
  
‘Where is he? What did you do to him?’ he asked, trying to sound strong and demanding.  
  
  
Clu leered at him.  
  
  
‘You’re going to find out soon’ he promised, and guided Rinzler’s hand to Sam’s entrance.  
  
  
‘Try again’ he ordered ‘Slowly’.  
  
  
Sam groaned as the gloved finger pushed into his asshole again, but there was not so much pain as before, just a slow burn as his tight ring of muscle stretched to accommodate the finger.  
  
  
‘Easy’ Clu crooned next to Rinzler’s helmet ‘Just like that’.  
  
  
Sam squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to feel anything, but the lube inside him was melting and the slow glide of the glove was sending waves of pleasure straight to his cock.  
  
  
‘Beautiful, isn’t he?’ Clu said as he moved to the head of the bed ‘Would you like to see how beautiful he really is?’  
  
  
Sam frowned and Clu chuckled.  
  
  
‘Rinzler. Helmet’.  
  
  
The black jet helmet retracted, revealing an ashen face covered in scars. Sam had been curious about what the program looked like under the black jet mask, but now that he finally saw him, Sam wished he had never done so. He had no left eye, just a lump of protruding pixels clumsily melded together. There was a moon shaped mark along his right cheek, as if the blade of a disk had burnt him there. The right line of his jaw was a glowing red wire, and the worst… The worst was that that horribly vacant face looked familiar. Sam felt his insides turning to ice water when realization hit him.  
  
  
‘Al-Alan?’  
  
  
The program didn’t give any sign of recognition, he merely continued sliding his finger in and out of Sam’s ass mechanically. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and struggled against the rope, the thought of his surrogate father molesting him was impossible to bear. He opened his eyes and watched the scars, forcing himself to realize this was not Alan, it was…  
  
  
‘Tron’ he breathed, feeling a cold lump in his chest.  
  
  
Tron, the hero of the Grid. Alan’s program, who fought for the Users. Sam still had the action figure his father had given him on his 6th birthday. The switch flicking its tiny circuits on had long ago been broken, but Sam had kept it for years, throwing it into his school backpack everyday and placing it under the pillow when he went to sleep. And now, here he was. The real Tron. Scarred. Broken. Corrupted. Raping him.  
  
  
Something snapped in his head and Sam let out a long cry, feeling his eyes prickling with tears and a hot rage twisting in his stomach.  
  
  
‘What did you do to him?’ he spat at Clu, who was looking at him with a smug grin ‘What did you do, you bastard?’  
  
  
‘Ha ha!’ Clu laughed pinching his cheek affectionately ‘Same thing your father asked. Rinzler. Use two fingers now’.  
  
  
Sam winced in pain as the second finger entered him, stretching him wide and making him shiver despite himself. The red circuits on the program’s fingers hummed faintly, and the tiny buzz of electricity sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. Sam couldn’t hold back a moan and Clu whispered in his ear:  
  
  
‘That’s it, Sam. Moan for him. Give him a good show’.  
  
  
Sam held his breath and dug his nails deep into the palm of his hands, he had to find a way to resist the pleasure, but to his horror, he realised he was getting hard, as the unskilled fingers inside him unwittingly nudged his prostate with every push.  
  
  
Sam tried to close his legs to hide his erection, and the movement didn’t go unnoticed to Clu.  
  
  
‘I knew you would enjoy this, Sam’ he said in a sickeningly sweet voice ‘Just like your father. Rinzler. Stop’.  
  
  
The program snapped out of his fascinated trance and looked up awaiting instructions. Clu moved behind him and derezzed the patch of armour covering his crotch.  
  
  
‘Now, I want you to do the same, Rinzler, but with your cock. Can you do that for me?’  
  
  
Rinzler’s nodded vacantly as Sam shouted:  
  
  
‘No!’  
  
  
‘You’d make me so proud’ Clu laid a kiss on Rinzler’s scarred cheek while looking at Sam ‘And I’ll give you a bit of your old code as a reward. What do you say?’  
  
  
Rinzler’s circuits pulsed so bright they almost turned orange. Clu chuckled as he gave a final stroke to the program’s cock.  
  
  
‘I thought as much. Overload and shutdown in ten minutes, Rinzler. Oh, and don’t take it slow this time. Sammy here is more than ready for you. Right, Sam?’  
  
  
Clu wiggled his eyebrows as he guided Rinzler to kneel between Sam’s spread legs.  
  
  
‘Tron, please… Please don’t…’ Sam begged as he felt the cockhead of the program brushing his entrance.  
  
  
‘Fuck him’ came the harsh order, and Rinzler obeyed without hesitation.  
  
  
Nothing had prepared Sam for the searing pain that ripped through him. Rinzler rammed his cock in up to the hilt, and Sam screamed from the top of his lungs, once, twice, as if the higher he screamed the less pain he would feel. It didn’t deter Rinzler, though, who pulled out and pushed back in again.  
  
  
‘You’re doing very well, Rinzler’ Clu’s voice encouraged, and Sam clenched his teeth so tight his jaw started to hurt. He could feel tears trickling down his cheeks, and his only measure of comfort was that he was no longer hard, the shock of the penetration had deflated his erection for good.  
  
  
After a while the intense burn ebbed away, and all Sam felt was a dull soreness as Rinzler thrust inside him in long, deep strokes. His face was grey and impassive, and he looked like a dead puppet doing a mechanical task he didn’t understand. That and the pain filled Sam’s eyes with new tears.  
  
  
‘Having fun?’ Clu said, and Sam’s vision filled with an upside down view of the golden program’s crotch.  
  
  
‘Stop it, bastard!’ he snarled ‘Stop  _him_!’  
  
  
Clu caressed Sam’s lips with a gloved hand.  
  
  
‘Such a dirty mouth’ he murmured ‘Yet so pretty. I wonder…’  
  
  
Clu touched the bed and altered its code, and suddenly, the section under Sam’s neck disappeared, his head hanging off the edge.  
  
  
‘What the-?’  
  
  
Clu straddled his head and derezzed his suit, rocking his hips and rubbing his cock up and down Sam’s face.  
  
  
Sam froze as realization hit, and he struggled uncontrollably.  
  
  
‘No!’ he cried, and too late, he realized his mistake. The moment he opened his mouth Clu pushed his cock past his lips, forcing it deep inside as he grabbed his head to keep him still. Sam immediately gagged and tried to scream, choking as Clu shoved his cock further in.  
  
  
‘I can’t believe you’re new to this’ he sneered.  
  
  
Sam’s eyes clouded with tears and he made a deep gurgling sound as Clu slid out of his mouth. He barely had time to gasp a lungful of air before Clu pried his chin down.  
  
  
‘Please, don’t-’ Sam begged, but Clu rammed his cock inside his mouth again, pushing relentlessly against the back of his throat. Sam felt he was suffocating, and panicked as his vision started to swim.  
  
  
‘You can do better than that, Sam’ Clu chastised as he slid out ‘Come on’.  
  
  
Sam took a shaky breath and coughed, feeling thick spit and something else dribbling out the corners of his mouth and running all over his face. Clu’s cock slid into his mouth again while his fingers curled around his throat. For a moment Sam thought the program wanted to choke him, but he was pressing on the right spot right under his Adam’s apple to stifle his gag reflex. Sam stopped retching for a moment and Clu thrust in, forcing his cockhead into Sam’s throat.  
  
  
‘Mmmm’ he moaned as he fucked him with quick, short thrusts. Sam gagged again and tried to breath- the pain, Rinzler, Clu, all forgotten, nothing mattered anymore except getting the oxygen he needed to survive.  
  
  
‘I see you’re a fast learner, Sam’ Clu taunted as he pulled out ‘Again’.  
  
  
Sam fleetingly thought about biting him, but he barely had strength for that. Clu grabbed him by the ears and pushed into his mouth, and this time his cockhead slid right into Sam’s throat, rubbing in and out and making him gurgle noisily again.  
  
  
Clu kept his cock deep inside Sam’s throat for what seemed an eternity, and Sam’s vision blurred. His ears started to ring, and just when he thought he was going to faint, Clu slid out.  
  
  
Sam retched, gasping for air and fighting a wave of nausea. He felt ill and dizzy, and for a moment, he didn’t know where he was. All he could focus on was the air that scraped his throat every time he breathed. His face was sticky, hot tears burned his eyes and he felt dirty and thoroughly used.  
  
  
Little by little, the room became clearer around him. The bed was back to its original design, and Rinzler was kneeling between his legs, plunging into him in a rhythm he hadn’t broken for an instant. Clu was watching Sam with a knowing smile, sadistic and cruel. His hand was lazily going up and down his cock, still hard and leaking.  
  
  
‘Rinzler’ he said moving behind him ‘You’re not doing it well enough. If you want that bit, you’ll have to prove you deserve it’.  
  
  
A horrifying electric screech filled the cell, and Sam craned his neck to see Rinzler struggling as Clu thurst brutally into him. He flailed his arms and Clu grabbed his nape, forcing his head down and pushing it right into Sam’s chest. The air was knocked out of Sam’s lungs and he looked at the mutilated face, dead pale now and contorting with pain.  
  
  
‘Stop!’ he croaked out, and a sharp pain pierced his throat. Clu laughed and continued thrusting deep into Rinzler, who scratched Sam’s arms frantically looking for help. He made a distorted mewling sound which sounded like an animal drowning in a river, and Sam squirmed under his weight turning his head fron side to side frantically.  
  
  
‘Stop it! Don’t hurt him!’  
  
  
Clu ignored him, and continued the rape remorselessly. Rinzler’s circuits started to glow a deep purple, he was growing overheated and Sam prayed he shut down soon, prayed fervently as he forced himself to look into the eye of his hero, needing to be with him until everything finished.  
  
  
Rinzler’s circuits started to flicker and Clu pounded into him in a punishing rhythm, making his last seconds of awareness a living hell. The purple light suddenly flicked off and Rinzler slumped heavily over Sam. Clu hauled him up by the neck and threw him to the floor, his limp cock slipping out of Sam’s body softly.  
  
  
‘Tron!’ Sam yelled as the seemingly dead program crashed against the hard floor of the cell.  
  
  
‘You didn’t want me to hurt him’ Clu warned ‘And I didn’t. I hope you’re ready to take his place’.  
  
  
Before Sam had time to react, Clu was upon him, ramming his cock past his abused hole and pushing blindly into him. Sam screamed as he felt his ring of muscle tearing, the pain was so sharp and sudden that he couldn’t take it, he wanted to, for his hero’s sake, but it was too much.  
  
  
Clu grinned and looked at Sam’s tearstained face, the User was sobbing and finally bleeding, and it had taken far less than with his father. Clu closed his eyes to relive the memory as he fucked into Sam, feeling him trashing weakly under his body and groaning in pain.  
  
  
Clu grasped Sam’s cock and fisted it roughly, but it was too soft, and it would take too long to get it hard again. He wanted to come now, so he squeezed Sam’s balls to hurt him, and the User yelped in pain, clenching his muscles and tightening around Clu. It was exactly what he needed, and Clu came deep inside Sam, claiming him at last.  
  
  
Sam made a wailing sound as Clu slid out and broke down completely. The light rope disappeared and he could finally curl in a ball, but that was little comfort now, because all he felt was pain, shame and a sticky wetness dripping down his asshole. Sam buried his face in the crook of his arm and wished he could choke himself to death, because he had failed everybody, his father, Tron and himself.  
  
  
‘Back again?’ Clu’s voice chirped, and the low purr rumbled low under the helmet ‘You did very well, Rinzler. Here’ he said snatching his disk and flicking it on ‘Your reward’.  
  
  
Clu let a tiny spark of blue fall into the data streaming forward from Rinzler’s disk, and he snapped it back into place.  
  
  
The ghost image appeared again, and the bit joined the previous one, forming a new meaningless puzzle for Rinzler,  _a 1_.  
  
  
‘If you want more, you know what to do’ Clu said pointing at Sam, and Rinzler stood up quickly from the floor.  
  
  
‘Oh, but let him rest for a while. It’ll be more fun if you wait’ Clu chuckled, and left the cell.  
  
  
Rinzler tilted his helmet as he took in the unconscious User, and sat down on the floor.  
  
  
He would wait.


End file.
